Chapter 2: Paradise City
by jlthesuperhuman
Summary: Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: A Tearful Reunion

One Tree Hill

Chapter 1: A Tearful Reunion

In Tree Hill Haley hears rumors about Jacob's homecoming and does not believe them as she thinks her best friend is never coming back.

Haley: Karen do you hear this? People think Jacob is coming home. How crazy is that?

Karen: Now Haley just calm down. I know you miss Jacob I do to but do you think Jacob would really do that to you? I seem to recall you two being best friends just like you and Lucas.

Lucas: Come on Hales you know Jacob better then anyone else. Well you and Brooke do.

Haley: I just wish the rumors would stop he is never coming home. He is married to that bitch Chelsea and he is playing football he cannot come back home.

Eventually Jacob rolled into town in his 1972 Chevy Nova and stops by the cafe to surprise Haley, Lucas and Karen. He enters the cafe and just shocks everyone.

Jacob: Well, well, well. Haley James.

Haley: Did I just hear? Jacob. You're home. I've missed you so much.

Jacob: I've missed you too Haley bug. I have something to tell you, Lucas and Karen.

Haley: What is it Jacob? You can tell me anything.

Jacob: You might want to sit down.

As Jacob and everyone sits down Jacob tells Haley, Lucas, and Karen about his divorce and retirment from the NFL.

Jacob: Me and Chelsea got a divorce.

Lucas: What happened?

Jacob: She cheated on me. My own wife or ex-wife in this case cheated on me. Our marriage went south anyway so I could care less about her. She was bossy and banned me from talking to Quinn.

Haley: Chelsea had no right to do that to you Jacob. You've been in love with Quinn since you met her and I know deep down you still like my sister.

Karen: Why did your marriage go south?

Jacob: We fought constantly. Even worse in our last fight she called Haley, Taylor and Quinn mean things and I just wanted to beat her ass so badly but it against the law to do it so I just left the house in anger and when I came back that night she had cheated on me with another man. I've never hated somebody that much in my life. Nobody.

Haley: I am so sorry Jacob. Chelsea never deserved you in the first place. You and Quinn belong together. Also no one took your old job here so maybe you can start working with me again.

Jacob: As long its okay with Karen here.

Karen: I would love to have you as an employee again Jacob. Cafe has not been the same since you left.

That same morning Jacob took Haley and Lucas to school in his car and was offered a part-time job as assistant coach to Whitey Durham.

Principal Turner: Its been a long time Mr. Davis. How have you been?

Jacob: I have been good just got divorced.

Principal Turner: Let me guess Chelsea cheated on you? Haley told me the whole story.

Jacob: Yeah even worse I really hurt Quinn. I am such a jerk.

Principal Turner: I am sure Ms. James knows you did not mean to hurt her. I am also posititve that she still cares about you.

Jacob: Yeah I hope she does. Thanks for the help Mr. Turner. Have you seen my sister Brooke anywhere? I've came to surprise her.

Principal Turner: Your sister should be in the gym with the other girls.

Jacob: Okay. I will be on my way to see her so you can back to punishing bad students.

As Jacob walks into the gym he sees Nathan for the first time since he left but tries to avoid his sister until he can manage to surprise her.

Nathan: Jacob? Hey man. Long time no see.

Jacob: Yeah its been a long time. I have to remain unnoticed by Brooke so I have to hurry up.

Nathan: Brooke should be over there with Peyton and the others.

Jacob: Alright. It was nice catching up with you Nathan but I have attend to my sister and Peyton.

Brooke: Alright ladies lets get started. The first game is coming up so we have to practice hard.

Peyton: Brooke we've practiced hard all week. Its time to let up.

Brooke: Maybe you can sit out then Peyton.

Peyton: If Jacob was hear he would tell you the same thing.

Brooke: Well my big brother is not here now is he?

Jacob: Actually he is Brooke Penelope Davis.

Brooke: Wait that voice? Jacob Alexander Davis. You came home. I've missed you so much big brother.

Jacob: I've missed you my baby sister.

Brooke: Where your ring? Did Chelsea do something?

Jacob: Chelsea cheated on me Brooke.

Brooke: Oh bubby I am so sorry. She never deserved you anyway.

Jacob: Funny. Haley said that too at the cafe.

Peyton: Hey where is my hug?

Jacob: Come over here then.

Peyton: Welcome home Jacob.

Jacob: Its great to be home Peyton. I've missed you, Brooke and Haley the most.

Peyton: I've missed you too buddy.

Jacob: I better get home and everything.

Peyton: See ya sometime tomorrow new assistant coach.

Jacob: See ya tomorrow Peyton.

At home Jacob prepares for bed when he heard a loud noise in the house and it was Brooke.

Brooke: Don't worry big brother. Its just me you baby sister.

Jacob: Brooke you scared me half to death silly.

Brooke: Are you coming to the game this Friday?

Jacob: Of course I am the assistant coach.

Brooke: Oh I forgot. I am sorry.

Jacob: Its okay Brooke I forget stuff too sometimes. We better rest.

Brooke: Yeah we better. I love you big brother.

Jacob: I love you too kid sister. Night.

Brooke: Night.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter marks the reuniting of Jacob and Quinn while also being Jacob's first basketball game as assistant coach for the Ravens.

Jacob: Hey Haley bug.

Haley: Hi Jacob. How are you buddy?

Jacob: I am okay and I miss Quinnie the Pooh.

Haley: I know you do Jacob. Quinn was really nice to you. She thought it was cute when you called her Quinnie the Pooh.

Jacob: You're my best friend Haley James.

Haley: You're my best friend too Jacob Alexander Davis. I am so happy you are home.

Lucas: Hey Hales we better get to school before we're late.

Jacob: I'll drop you guys off. I need to talk to Whitey anyway about tonights game.

At home Quinn packs up her stuff and is planning on leaving for the airport so she can return to Tree Hill to be with Jacob. Though David would not let her leave.

Quinn: It is over David. You're the not man I fell for Jacob is. I have always been in love with him.

David: He does not deserve you Quinn. He was too stupid to tell you how he felt.

Quinn: Jacob is not stupid David. He made a mistake. We all make mistakes. So just leave him alone. Like it or not I have always been his girl. I am Jacob's Quinnie the Pooh.

David: Quinn. Why do you care about this kid? What has he done to deserve you?

Quinn: He beat up three bullies who picked on me and checked on me when I fell of the playground. You could never be half a man like Jacob. We are done here.

Back in Tree Hill Jacob takes Haley and Lucas to school and eventually talks to Whitey.

Whitey: Have a seat Mr. Davis. You know we have an upcoming game tonight and would like to know if you can convince Haley to sing our national anthem.

Jacob: I will try. No promises though. I hope she will.

Whitey: You better prepare for tonight's game. Lord knows I need help. If Nathan gives you any trouble smack him on the back of the head or bench him.

Jacob: Copy that chief. Sometimes I want to put Nathan through a table because he keeps teasing Lucas.

A few hours later the game starts Haley sings the national anthem for the crowd and Jacob is keeping an eye on Lucas and Nathan.

Haley: I am nervous Jacob. Like really nervous.

Jacob: It will be okay Haley bug.

Haley: If you say so best friend in the whole wide world.

Jacob: I better attend to the court to make sure the team is ready not to mention my little sister and her squad. Knock them dead Haley Bob.

Brooke: Okay girls let's get ready. I am afraid of messing up in front of Jacob.

Bevin: Brooke relax. Jacob is going to love this.

Peyton: Brooke, Jacob is going to love you even if you mess up. You're his kid sister and he loves you. It's time for Haley to sing the anthem.

Haley: O say can you see by the dawn's early light,

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,

Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight

O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?

And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;

O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep,

Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,

What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner, O! long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore

That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,

A home and a country, should leave us no more?

Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.

No refuge could save the hireling and slave

From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:

And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave,

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

O thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand

Between their loved home and the war's desolation.

Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the Heav'n rescued land

Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation!

Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,

And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."

And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

Jacob: That us my best friend in the whole world right. Go Haley.

As Quinn goes unnoticed she finds a seat and sits down and eventually texted Jacob.

Jacob: Alright boys its game time. We will kick their asses all night if we have to. Let's not let them jackasses win. Ravens on 3. One two three RAVENS. Nathan behave yourself and pass the ball to Lucas.

Nathan: Got it. Oh and welcome back home.

Jacob: Stay focused Nathan.

At halftime Mouth commentates from the sidelines and reviews the Ravens score of 20 to 0

Mouth: Ladies and gentlemen. The Ravens are leading the other team 20 to 0. It sounds like the Ravens will have this in the bag after halftime and it seems new assistant coach Jacob Alexander Davis is teaching them something he learned in the NFL.

Lucas: Hey Nathan. Hard to believe that play worked in basketball. Man he is good.

Nathan: Really good. Hey man I am sorry for all of the teasing.

Lucas: It's okay Nate. It is fun having Jacob back home where he belongs and him and Haley are close again.

Quinn later speaks with Haley and the cheerleaders.

Quinn: Hey Haley Bob.

Haley: Oh my gosh Quinn. You're home. Jacob is with the team right now. You should go see him after the game.

Quinn: That's the plan.

As the second half is underway Nathan and Lucas continue to score more points leading 35 to 0.

Mouth: Ladies and gentlemen. The Ravens keep their lead up 35 to 0. The Scott brothers are playing their hearts out with endless of points.

Jacob: Alright boys 35 to 0 let's keep it up.

After the fourth quarter had ended the Ravens won by a blow out with 46 points. Eventually a party at Nathan's house is being thrown but Jacob suddenly turns down a drink of alcohol since he has to drive home with Haley and Lucas. Quinn shows up to spend time at the party with Jacob and catch up.

Jacob: I wonder why Quinn texted me. I look at her text and it warms my heart up.

Haley: Jacob. Someone is here to see you.

Jacob: Who is it Haley bug my best friend in the world?

Quinn: Jacob Alexander Davis. My long time friend.

Jacob: Quinn Alexandra James?

Jacob runs over to Quinn to hug her and questions her return.

Quinn: Hey buddy. I've missed you so much. I heard you missed me as well.

Jacob: I have missed you Quinnie the Pooh. Why are you home?

Quinn: I came home to be with you silly. Jacob. I want to be your girlfriend. Will you be my boyfriend?

Jacob: It would be an honor to be your boyfriend Quinn Alexandra James.

Quinn: It would be an honor to be your girlfriend Jacob Alexander Davis.

Haley: Aww. You two are now officially dating. Team Quincob.

Brooke: Its been great having Jacob home you guys. Wait is he holding hands with a girl? Wait that hair. Its Quinn. Quinn is back. My big brother and his new girlfriend are finally together.

Peyton: About time. Those two waited so long for each other.

THE END


End file.
